Fun in the Sun
by DrewxMay PaulxDawn AshxMisty
Summary: Contestshipping Pokeshipping Ikarishipping read this! This is the key to FUN and mystery and lots more! all poke authors all around have gathered together to participate, unexpected things will happen but will love blossom? secret chambers, peepy holes...
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

A/N: All other participants MUST add my MSN to make this work, everyone who HASN'T added me will not be able to do it so to put it bluntly... ADD ME!! Anywayz, Thank you DawnzNo1 for the first chapter!! Give her a round of applause people!!

* * *

Dawn POV:

"But mum I don't want to go!" I cried as mother packed my bags while at the same time I was unpacking it. "I don't want to go!,I don't want to go!,What is it anyway?!"

"Your just going to have to find out yourself."My mum answered.

"But Mum!!--"

"no buts!"

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnne!" I moaned as I started to help her mum pack her bags.  
"Please tell me" I whined.

"no" She said simply.

"Why not?" There was no signs of her giving up any time soon, darn mothers these days.

"It's a secret", she said just as simply.

"I won't like it so there's no point in sending me", I tried helplessly to wiggle out of her grasp.

"She lives in a mansion you know, plus Caitlin's coming over to see you off, she went there when she was your age and look how she turned out." She said proudly, mum had always been proud of Caitin. My expression suddenly changed from reluctant to excited.

"Really!A MANSION!? CAITIN!!" I exclaimed in delight, I hadn't seen Caitin in a few years or so, it got me very excited.

"Yes,"

"Oh yeah then I'm so going... After I see Caitin!" I exclaimed.

There was a bang at the door, then the sound of footsteps running up the stairs.

Then a figure with medium long,strawberry blonde(more on the red side) lustrously well mantained hair, she was quite tall with an excellent figure and a delicate face, her hair was tied up in a high bobble with the left side of the fringe hanging over her face.

She was wearing a designer dark blue mini skirt, a dark blue t-shirt with a light pink strip down the bottom. She topped it off stylishly with dark blue boots with light pink souls. she had light blue eye shadow with a dark pink Loreal Paris lipgloss.

"Please tell me I get to see my little sister be off."

"Caitlin!" The girl,Caitlin,was tackled to the floor by my hug.

"I missed you too Dawn, now can I breath?"

"Sorry sis" I said, getting off her and helping her up.

"So Dawn what did you pick as a first Pokemon because you never told me?"

"I didn't get a chance too and I got a piplup" I proudly let my piplup out.

"Oh cool…if I go down to pat it will it attack me?" Caitin asked warily.

"I'm not sure…", I said truthfully, would Piplup do that? There was silence for a second.

"Could you tell it not to attack me?" She asked hopefully.

"Right…Piplup this is my sister,"I pointed to Caitlin "So Please don't attack her…okay" Piplup nodded

"Piplup" _"okay"_ and it let Caitlin pat it.

"Let me guess Dawn you're a co-ordinater" Caitin said knowingly.

"Uh-huh" I announced proudly.

"I'm well stupid," Caitlin turned to her mum "Hi Mum!"

"Hi Caitlin, have you decided what your doing or are you just doing them all the now?"

"Well I'm now choosing between Trainer and coordinater but I'm not too sure yet so I'm doing the both"

"My bags are packed so are you dropping me off then Caitlin?" I asked.

"you bet I am! Bye mum, nice to see you again!"

"Bye you two,have a good time, don't make Dawn arrive late Caitin, the hostess doesn't particuarly adore tardiness."

We went down the stairs and to a taxi outside. "Do you know where I'm going?" I asked out of curiosity and from the conversation with her mum earlier on.

"Yes I do," she grinned slyly.

"Will you tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a secret, but lets leave that at that. Now, do you have a crush on anyone yet? Because you said you didn't feel that way towards people like, lets say; Kenny and all that."

"Well there is this boy I met on my journey…" I started.

"What's his name?" Caitlin was obviously excited the fact that I'd finely got a crush on someone, great, very great, fabulous.

"I don't know if I should say it…" I said uneasily, the world and I may never hear the end of it if i tell her.

"I'm your older sister you can tell me anything, I mean it's not like he's going to be there and I won't tell anyone," Caitin said, looking a little hurt.

"Fine", I gave up,"his name's Paul."

"Go on…"

"And well he's…" And she went on like that for the whole journey and it was a loooooonnnnnnnggg journey.


	2. Chapter 2 Woot Woot!

Wooo!! I love it! Thank you TheDarkDancer it's at the peak of awesomeness!!! I didn't even need to edit it wahey!

Zoey's P.O.V

Okay, right now, I'm confused. Do you people want to know why? Here's a flashback:

_I was having a good, no, great dream! I was on a beach drinking a Dr. Pepper that was so refreshing. Then a TIDAL WAVE just splashed over me! I don't know what happened after that because I woke up to see my mother smiling while holding a bucket. Then I realized that I was soaked! _

_"MOM!!" I yelled at her with a threatening aura around me. She kept on smiling then......SHE DROPPED FIVE BAGS ON TOP OF ME!! Then she said, "Honey! Here's your bags! Your going to a mansion!"_

Then, here I am! A really confused face with a little joy inside of me because I'm going to a mansion. "What?" I asked with confusion.

"You're going to a mansion!"

"Uhhhhh........why?"

My mom then answered with a smile full of glee, "You know your friend Dawn?!"

"Yeah....."

"Her sister invited you to live with her! Also, other girls will also live with you!"

"Mom, can you please get out of my room."

My mom smiled then walked, more like skipped, out of my room and closed my door. I then jumped out of bed with a smile on my face! "YAY!!" I pumped my fist in the air. I then ran to my closet and and opened it. I was so shocked. Inside my closet was ONE outfit! My eye twitched. I'm gonna get mom later!

I then got the outfit out of my closet and then started to undress my pajamas and put on the outfit. The outfit consisted of a pair of white running shoes, camouflage pants, a blue T-shirt, and fingerless gloves. After I put on the outfit, I put on my black sunglasses on top of my head. I then forgot to go to the restroom. I went really quick and after that, I went downstairs to eat breakfast.

I saw my mom in the kitchen, as usual, cooking breakfast. I sat down beside the table in the kitchen.

"Eager, are we?" My mom laughed as she put down a plate of two pancakes in front of me.

"You'll be eager, too. It's a 'mansion'!" I said while quoting mansion with my fingers.

My mom laughed again. She then looked at her watch and almost gasped. "Zoey dear!" she said, "You need to hurry with your breakfast! It's almost time to go!"

I quickly ate my dinner, but not quickly like Ash. Speaking of him, I've never seen him in like ages. One time, I think I misheard him of liking a girl named Misty. If that is true, BLACKMAIL!!

After I was done with my breakfast, I hurried to my room to grab my bags. My mom had to help me, it's FIVE bags! We then went to my mom's car and put my bags in the trunk. We then got inside the car and drove off. Then my mom told me the mansion was FAAAAAAAAARRR away from here. I then groaned with realization.


	3. Chapter 3 Drew and Gary

Thanks Bananaz4Ever! It rocks, totally cracked me up, hope you didn't mind my editing it a bit to increase the humor a tab, great job! Enjoy!!!!

Kairi Hayden, older sister of the green-haired coordinator Drew (she liked to think of herself as the more mature of the two), was just getting out of bed when she saw Drew and his best friend Gary, the famous grandson of Professor Oak, on the front lawn.

They had their arms around each other-very odd for like, ANY boys at all, and especially the above mentioned two boys, if that wasn't proof that she was the more mature than her younger brother than nothing was!

And, to make matters a whole lot worse and creepy, they were_ skipping, DREW AND GARY! Skipping!!!_. Holy Milktank!! Was the only words in her vocabulary to describe her shock.

Kairi's eyes popped open so wide that for a second anyone could be certain they were about to jump right out of their sockets and make a run for it. Her mouth automatically dropped open wide and air built up for a scream. And boy did she scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

The brunette and greenette both turned around rapidly from the very loud yell from Drew's sister and stared.

"W-what is it, Miss Kairi?" asked Gary nervously, expecting a spinerak in her bed or something like last time. He had insisted on calling her that ever since he had met her, much to Kairi's perplex expressions, cocked eyebrows and her brother's amusement. Neither were quite sure what caused Gary to be so out-of-character in her presence. They knew it couldn't be he was in love with her, because both of them already knew who was his true love and everything, and it wasn't Kairi. Maybe it was because like Drew, she had inherited quite beautiful features, she could easily be a model if she wanted to.

"Um, sorry. I was just wondering what you guys were doing on the lawn _skipping_ like idiots_,_" she replied sarcastically, emphasizing the word 'skipping' like she were talking to two mentally challenged people. Both boys turned rather pink at her observation and accusation, in truth it wasn't like that at all. Drew regained his composure first, being the prouder or the two.

"Well, _sister dearest_," he smirked, causing Kairi to growl warningly and for Gary to step back nervously, and thank god he had no siblings. "We just got a letter from some guy called Dylan inviting us to go some mansion. Oh, and by the way, Kairi, you're not invited." Drew and Gary grinned like maniacs, whilst the only girl here so far rolled her forest-green eyes, she did not really care that she was not invited.

"How are sure it's real and not a stupid scam to steal all of our Pokemon?" she stated flatly, Team Rocket jumping to her mind, the three crazy hooligans. Gary grabbed the letter from Drew and held it in front of her nose as if she were stupid.

"Why, Miss Kairi, I thought it would be obvious! There are Dawn and Zoey's signatures on this, and I know for a fact that NO ONE could copy Dawn's writing. I know this from her childhood friend, Kenny, who told me this a while back." he replied smugly, cocking an eyebrow. Then he returned to looking excited. "And we'll be going to a MANSION, Miss Kairi, A MANSION!!" he added, suddenly super-hypo like Ash when he's had sugar, (which is very often) making the sea-green haired teen wonder what the heck her brother and his friend ate for breakfast to make them act like this. She couldn't think of anything that would have _this_ crazy effect on them.

"Um...... isn't this a mansion?" she queried, jerking a head to her and Drew's house, which was one of the biggest and most expensive houses-mansions in La Rousse. Both boys face-faulted.

Drew explained to his sister, "I know this could be considered a mansion, but this is the first mansion that isn't ours I've ever actually lived in, plus it's supposed to be the biggest mansion since the 1700's, very honorable" Kairi froze.

"You're going to LIVE there?! How old is it?!" she demanded.

"Duh. It says in the letter here, Kairisters! I said 1700's, do the maths," answered Drew impatiently, while his sister ground her teeth at the preposterous nickname and the comeback. "Now can Gary and I go, or are we going to stand here wasting time all day? We have to catch the train!!" Kairi's eyes widened, how fast did they get ready? They must've woken up at what? 4 in the morning!

"You mean your going on a TRAIN, right NOW?!" she screeched in horror. They nodded nervously. She shrugged. "Okay then, bye bye! See you in about...…Whenever I see you!" she called, watching the two boys dashing to the train station, probably confused as to why she had suddenly changed her mind and let them go so easily, but they took advantage of it before she changed her mind.

Kairi grinned evilly as she walked back to her house. She had "accidentally" forgotten to tell them it would be much quicker by private jet, situated in the back of her house....... Whoops?


	4. Chapter 4 Ash gets a letter

Sorry it's a short chapter. Oh I've been forgetting disclaimers, so this one's for every chapter I post up. I NO OWN POKEMON!!! To my dismay...

* * *

_AshPOV:_

"What's for breakfast!!" I said as I came downstairs, ever since I got home the best thing to look forward to were three special occasions: Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner.... How very dull. If only I knew what 'dull' meant...

"Ash eat your pancakes quickly, I have something to tell you", my very very pregnant mum said, sitting at the other end of the table while I chowed down.

"What is it?" I said, my mouth full.

"Swallow honey, I received a letter from Carolina", she said,

"That's May's mum right?" I said knowingly, swallowing my pancakes and listening curiously, do I get to see May again soon?

"Well, a very dear friend of hers has invited May to live at her Mansion and she's also sent us an invitation for you"---

"OKAY I'LL GO!!" I said happily, then I pouted, "I won't miss the triplets will I?" She shook her head,

"I don't think so... But I probably should warn you Ash"---

"Don't worry I'll bring clean underwear!" I dashed up the stairs to pack.

"That's good honey but"---

"I can take Pikachu right?" I quickly asked, I'm not going if Pikachu can't go, he's like a little brother to me.

"Um, yes he can come, but you can only bring three Pokemon, that's the rule, now what was I going to say...?" she trailed off when one of my little brothers/sisters gave her a nudge and dad, Kenny went to her side to help her. I rushed downstairs, I'd chosen to take Pikachu (obviously), Staraptor and Turtwig.

"Write to me every day!" Mum called as I dashed out the front door with the letter, it had a map on the back, I'll catch a bus, it's not that far from here...


	5. Chapter 5 Misty has woken up!

Whoop! I love it, just like i seem to love all these chapters he he, well done MoreThanJustRoses!! And Pokeshipper4evermore! If you don't contact the dude being Paul then I'm gonna be him!! I wouldn't mind being Paul actually, caus i act like him sometimes... And a notice for everyone! I have pasted the links for the map to the mansion on my account, i just have to describe the rooms whoo! Enjoy!  


* * *

Misty was having the first good sleep in...... oh who knows, 5 years? It was a really calm and peaceful one too, but suddenly there was an interruption....

"Like, Misty, wake up!"

Or make that three.

Misty turned around with a groan. "What do you guys want?" she grumbled short-temperedly at the self-dubbed Sensational Sisters, also known as Daisy, Lily and Violet.

"Like, Misty, you have to, like, wake up, like, now!" replied Violet, shaking her redheaded sister violently. Misty looked up from her bed sheets to glare at her older sister, then got up, stretching. "Okay fine, you guys, as long as you tell me: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" she snapped, probably from lack of caffeine.

Lily blinked. "We'll, like, tell as soon as, like, you eat your, like, breakfast. It's, like, the most important meal, like, of the day, you know!" she answered, grabbing the Cerulean city Gym Leader from the bed and grabbing a T-shirt and a pair of jeans, shaking her head as she did. "You have, like, no fashion sense, Misty, you, like, know that?" she said morosely.

Misty grabbed the clothes from her sister and put them on. "I can chose my own clothes, thank you very much!" she grumbled, heading down the stairs as she did so.

At breakfast, Misty ate at her normal pace, while her three twin sisters bolted down their breakfast in a very unladylike manner. When she finally finished her food, which seemed like forever to the Sensational Sisters, they could finally tell her what was on their minds.

"So, like, you've been, like-"

"WAIT!! I NEED MY CAFFEINE JOLT OF THE DAY!!!!"

Well, maybe not just yet.....

After Misty had downed 7 cups of super-strong coffee, THEN her sisters told her the big news that had compelled them to wake her up at 7:35 in the morning, ON A SATURDAY!

"OK, so, like, as I was, like saying, you've been, like, invited to go to this, like, mansion, to, like, learn to be a, like, proper lady." said Daisy excitedly in one breath, somehow. Misty looked horrified.

"YOU MEAN YOU GUYS ARE SENDING ME TO SOME PLACE WHERE I HAVE TO WHERE SLUTTY DRESSES AND WEAR MAKEUP AND SIT STRAIGHT AND HAVE NO POKEMON ALL BY MYSELF?!?!" she shrieked in righteous anger. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, like, little sis. You are allowed, like, 3 Pokemon, you, like, know." she answered in her "oh-so-preppy" voice that she always had, caffeine jolt of not. Then she paused. "But, like, you do have to, like, sit straight and, like, wear better, like, clothes too, like, you know," she added.

Misty brightened at the prospect of having Pokemon, but her face fell at the second part. She walked over to where all of her Pokeballs were and picked three. "I'll take Corsola, Gyrados, and Starmie." she paused for a moment to glare at a certain Pokeball, which was rocking back and forth in a queer manner. "And not you, Psyduck, " she growled, "you've been enough trouble without having to ruin my "how-to-be-a-proper-lady" session!"

After taking the above mentioned Pokemon and packing and yadayadayada, Misty ran out of the Gym, calling half-hearted good-byes to her three sisters. When she got to the train station, where she would be picked up by.....whoever, she let out her three Pokemon. But instead of Corsola, standing in her place was Psyduck!

"W-what in the name of Mew are YOU doing here?!" she demanded her duck-like Pokemon. Psyduck just looked up at her in a sideways and chirped "Psy-Psy duck!". Misty groaned and did what she always did when she she was upset: she took out her Special-Edition Misty-Mallet 3001 and started bashing it on the head.

After THAT painful episode, the poor Psyduck got a terrible headache. And we all know what happens when Psyducks get headaches........

"PSY!! PSYDUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCKKK!!!"

Poof!

And that's how Misty found herself randomly landing 50 meters smack in front of the mansion she had been invited to, well, the stadium-sized bronze gates anyway.

All thanks to Psyduck's Psychic, randomly occurring when it got a headache.

**Is it as funny as Dylan's? I sure hope so!**

**MTJR/Misty/Rachel**


	6. Chapter 6 Paul Jones

A/N: Hi everybody, sorry for the wait, just so everyone knows, I am now officially Paul, let's get this party started! By the way Hypnosia Forest isn't real in Pokemon, I made it up :P

* * *

Paul was out in the forest, thinking about the letter he'd received earlier on.

_Half an hour earlier_

He was out in the kitchen, drinking some coffee to warm himself up, (it was storming outside and it was cold) also to wake himself up for training as soon as the rain calms down. He was staying at Reggie's at the time.

Reggie suddenly burst open the front door, ran in and shut it before the wind could grasp it and push against him. Reggie was drenched to the bone.

Paul rolled his eyes and poured his sheepish older brother a mug of coffee beside his own. Reggie gratefully took the mug in both hands to savor the heat. Paul sat at the table to drink his own coffee.

Reggie immediately followed, pulling something from deep within his leather coat's pocket. "Paul, this is for you", he held the object out for him.

He wordlessly took the envelope off his brother and glanced at the handwriting on the front. _Paul Jones_ was written in very curly writing on the front of the expensive rice paper.

He opened it and slipped the letter out in one gesture, silently he began to read.

_To Paul Jones,_

_You have been invited humbly to stay at my mansion out in the Hypnosia Forest._

'Hm' he thought, 'Hypnosia Forest isn't far from here'. He read on.

_You are receiving this letter because either an older sibling or two have participated in this program for maturing young boys and girls, or a friend recommended the invitation to you._

_It was a great honor to perfect Reggie Jones and Gleah Jones and I hope dearly that you will participate._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Mistress Marionette_

Paul froze as his eyes scanned the name 'Gleah Jones'. His hands started to clench the paper and it crackled in protest.

Reggie stared at his younger brother with concern, wishing he could know what was on the letter to make him so upset. Paul ducked his head and scrunched his eyes shut.

Gleah had escaped, she'd run away, while he and Reggie had not, she'd left us to suffer. But Reggie was strong, he had not let the past tear him apart like Paul could not help doing.

He hated how his sister that he'd loved so dearly had run away, vanished without a trace, it was betrayal to her family, to them. The worst of it was that he hadn't seen or heard of Gleah since he was nine and she was fourteen, a year younger than Reggie who was fifteen.

There was a separate piece of paper sticking out of the envelope and Paul pulled it out to read.

_This is a documentary I wrote on all I know about Gleah's life, you deserve to know this Paul._

_Three years after Gleah had run away she was accepted in an orphanage, a month later and she was adopted._

_A year after that her adopted parents sent her to my care, Gleah had been a very depressed and aggressive girl, her adopted parents loved her very much indeed, but they couldn't get through to her, they had not even an ounce of control over her and it was getting her into a lot of trouble._

_Reggie reconnected with her at my mansion. It was very lucky that they'd both attended, Reggie was almost too old to participate, he was eighteen and Gleah was seventeen. Tears were shed on their reunion, the two got very close during their time here and Gleah promised to visit her two brothers and see you again. Gleah was a changed girl when her time here was up, she'd gone a long way from a depressed and angry girl to a young woman with a caring soul and a taste for fun whom loved the smell of orchids._

_Gleah disappeared again after going home for two months and her parents found maps written all over her bedroom walls. With those as their clues and Officer Jenny as their guide they tracked her down to Veridian Forest. It turns out she was with a boy called Cameron, another of my students. Gleah was in love with him but asked my approval, I consulted the boy and came to the conclusion that indeed yes, the boy was truly in love with her and wasn't ever going to let her down._

_She came and thanked me in person only days later and told her story to my students, they were intrigues by her speech and asked about her siblings._

_So Gleah planned right away on paying a surprise visit to see you and Reggie that very day. She got as close to standing on Reggie's driveway. But at worst of luck her adopted father rang and told her that her adopted mother, Clerease was fighting for her life in hospital. Gleah immediately ran home to see her during her last dying breaths. That night Clerease lost her life. Gleah was heart-broken and immediately tried to commit suicide, if not for Cameron saving her in time she would have succeeded._

_She was sent back to me and she cried on my shoulder. Eventually she went back to Cameron, he proposed then and there before he could lose her. They married three years later as soon as she turned eighteen._

_Gleah soon found out that she was infertile and she was upset that she could never have children of her own. To make her world come crashing down again her adopted father died of a cardiac arrest. Gleah mentally punished herself for not being there to tell him she loved him forever and to thank him for all that he'd done like she had with Clerease. She was still so young and she suffered multiple loss already. Cameron kept a keen eye on her in case she wanted to try to commit suicide again, but instead she came to me, saying I was now the closest thing she had to a parent._

_I asked about her past, like why she ran away from home and she told me this._

_'My birth mother was single and she died giving life to Paul, so our custody was passed on to our uncle, who had a very bad drinking problem. I knew that he had a grudge on Paul and blamed him for his sisters death. One day he got very drunk and began to beat Paul because of that grudge, he was only four at the time it started. Reggie had been unable to help for he would be locked in a cupboard by my uncle, but I was there and I couldn't let him do that to Paul, it wasn't his fault, if I ever see him again I'll tell him, it wasn't his fault. _

_So straight away I came to Paul's defense and shielded him from my uncle. In return for my efforts of pledging myself for Paul, to stop the beating, it half-worked, Paul was left sound but he'd already been scarred, but the beatings continued, on me, but seeing Paul safe and sound it kept me strong, I'd rather it be me than him, no matter what._

_But Paul intervened, he shoved my uncle hard, just one shove, but he fell... And the BBQ fork was sticking up in the dish washing rack, he was impaled through the throat. I knew Paul would be sent to somewhere horrible no doubt, I couldn't let that happen to him. So I led Paul to the cupboard Reggie was in and unlocked it, I kissed my brothers good-bye, Paul was so young so he didn't understand and I made Reggie swear he would look after Paul. Then I locked them both in, so Paul was never there to push my uncle. _

_I got an open canola oil and put it on the ground in a pool of it's oil. So it looked like he'd slipped and killed himself, then I grabbed his wallet and ran. But only knowing that Paul and Reggie would be safe'. _

_After spending nearly six months with me I convinced her to go back to Cameron._

_I haven't seen or heard from her since then and it's nearly been a year now. I do hope to see you and tell you about your sister, I have a portrait of her when she was seventeen like you are now._

On the back was a map.

_Now_

Gleah had been for protecting him. From the very beginning she protected him, She only left knowing Reggie would continue her work, which he did well until he was old enough to look out for himself, and even then he looked after him.

He was even more drenched then Reggie had been, for he made no effort to get out of the pouring rain. Thunder rumbled close by and a fork of lightning flashed but Paul didn't seem to notice. He stood up from his seat on a boulder looking into a lake, he jumped agilely off the rock and pulled out the map, he memorized the way and tucked the map back in the safety of his pocket.

He started walking, knowing he wasn't gonna stop until he got to his destination no matter what. He knew he was honoring Gleah somehow by going and he wanted to see a picture of her. Packing wasn't a problem either, he owned very little and he kept it all in his black backpack.

* * *

A/N: WOO!! I think I did a good job, it's a little depressing though, but I had to find a way to make him go, now lets see... time to start May!!


	7. Chapter 7 May and others

Me: I'm on a roll!!

May: Good, finally, I come in.

Me: Ya! And people, just making sure, I do _**not**_ support Farawayshipping, it's still Contestshipping!

May: What's Farawayshipping?

Me: MayxPaul

May: EW! Isn't Paul Reggie's younger brother?

Me: -nods-

May: Ugh...

Me: Me no own Pokemon!!!

May: Me neither!!

Me: May, your so dumb...

_May POV:_

I sat upside-down on the car seat. Really bored and peeved off. "Why am I going again?" I asked no one in particular. Dad was still at the gym. But Max (who's now fourteen) was and so were my older brother and sister (twins) Melody and Morgan, our mum, Carolina, wasn't here either, Morgan was driving.

Melody had blue hair like Dad and Max, her skin could've been African colored (strictly non-racist here in Australia so I'm naturally non-racist so no offense please) except that it had an olive tone in the light, basically her skin was the darkest in the family, yet the olive parts were actually quite pale. I loved her eyes, they were a marble of blue and brown, it's very pretty and from afar they look silver. Her hairstyle mirrored mine exactly except for one thing, she has a low ponytail at the top of her neck (at the back of course Duh!), falling heavily just down to beneath her shoulder blades.

Melody is actually dating Reggie Jones (Said to have a younger brother about my age called Paul) even though one of her best friends liked him way before her. But Melody is as head-over-heels for Reggie as I am literally. But so far no relationship has gone on long enough with Melody, I think it's only a matter of time before she gets sick of him, like the rest, but who knows. Reggie may be different from the rest.

Twin number two and oldest is Morgan, his out-of-control hair is the mouse brown that runs in the family, his eyes were a plain blue like mine and he has dad's skin colour. His hair always looks like someones ruffled it up and ran their ringers through it, figures, one it's always so sticky-in-every-directiony because he has a habit of running his hand through his hair for more or less no reason. But there is also a yuckier reason, I think Morgan has had more than his fair share of 'fun' as he called it, I think it's all just 'ew'.

I once wondered out loud why girls like Morgan anyway and nearly everyone looked at me like I was crazy, Melody then went and said, "because he's what's considered 'Hottie Extraordinare'".

Now when I think about it, Morgan has got the looks, charms, the voice, everything for the girls that I don't have for the guys, so I envy his 'cool'. I almost forgot the question I'd just asked before Melody decided to answer;

"You're going", she started,

"because you'd rather go then put up with Uncle Fergus for the time being", Morgan finished, peering in the rear-view mirror at me.

"Oh yeah", I grumbled. I could hear Max counting beside me but I couldn't be sure considering all I could see was his leaned legs and butt hugged by his levi's, which I didn't want to be looking at. Max got contacts so he didn't have to use his glasses and he's lost the cute boy look, he was actually good-looking now, a bit of dad and a bit of his own hot individuality, man, everyone in my family is better-looking than me! I sighed in self-pity.

I could hear 'Britney Spears' on Melody's ipod, it was 'Stronger', Britney sung that before she went crazy, poor girl. "Where am I going anyway?" I asked, looking at Melody's upside-down annoyed look and grinning at how funny it looked. She pulled out an earplug so she could address me;

"I swear May", she exclaimed, "you simply have the worst memory!"

"Humor me", I requested and Melody sighed and shook her head before sticking her earplug back in her ear. Morgan decided to answer this time:

"To teach you some manners and dignity and -seriously May, what's with the whole putting-your-head-where-your-feet-should-be matter?"

I shrugged my upside-down shoulders.

"No Officer Jenny's in the middle of Hypnotisia Forest to pop us?" Max suggested with a laugh.

I grinned up at him. Suddenly Melody gasped, "Stop the car! Morgan! It's Reggie's brother!" Morgan saw the body sprawled out in the middle of the narrow forest road and immediately pulled over.

It was Paul Jones, collapsed on the ground. Tan skin just like Reggie's. His hair was a lot shorter and more disorganized then his older brother's, but it was still longest of all the boy's here.

Melody was at his side first, then Morgan, then Max and I was last, typical. She knelt beside him and checked for a pulse and felt if he was still breathing, she sighed when both were positive.

"He must've collapsed from a number of things, hunger and thirst would be one, and exhaustion, lack of sleep and his wet clothing couldn't have helped when it's _this_ wet", Melody was working to become a doctor and I'd say she was on the right track.

I crouched down curiously at his other side and pressed my palm to his forehead. I immediately felt a cold shiver down my spine and flinched my hand away, his skin was ice cold, if it wasn't for the evident rising and falling of his chest his skin temperature would've definatley convinced me he was dead, I didn't know a person could be alive and _be this cold_.

"Paul, Paul!" Melody called, "can you hear me? Wake up!"

He stirred and I tensed nervously, I just don't know how strong he is at the momentor should i say i don't know how strong he _isn't_ at the moment.

"Paul? It's Melody", from the looks of things Melody is one of the seemingly few people Paul is nice to.

His eyes opened and I flinched a little, hematite black, steely, emotionless, cold as his skin was.

"Paul, are you okay? What happened?" Melody asked carefully, "Where are you headed?"

He stood up quickly and I hastened to do the same but fell on my butt. Max chuckled and offered me a hand, he was already nearly taller than me and he can piggy-back me around if he wants to. So I had no hesitant on taking his outstretched hand and letting him help me up.

"I'm fine", Paul muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Melody held out a bottle of water for him.... Hey wait, that's _my_ water! I opened my mouth to protest on him drinking all my water. But he beat me to it, he glanced at it and looked away, "I said I'm fine", he growled under his breath, or is that his normal voice? I wasn't sure.

Melody snapped and glared at him, "Paul! Reggie'll kill me if you don't take it so suck it up and scull!" She shoved the bottle into his hands. Wow, Paul is only seventeen and he's taller than my twenty-year old sister.

"I'd chug if I were you", Morgan warned under his breath and Melody glared deadily at him and he flinched back.

Well at least Paul valued his life enough to avoid my sister's wraith, so he chugged the whole bottle with a burst of sudden greed in less than five seconds. I whimpered, my water...

"Thank you", he said to her before turning to go, I was kinda happy to see him go, he freaked me out a bit.

I spoke too soon. "Wait, where're you going?" Melody called.

"Some mansion", he answered in that muttered growl of his.

"Hey! Then my little sister May can go the rest of the way with you", Melody called.

"Huh? Wait, What!! Why?" I asked dumbly.

"It works better both ways, Max has to get going to Poke'tech and I've got to get to the University of Pokemon and Morgan-"

"Okay okay!" I said, holding up my hands, "Fine! I'll go follow the creepy trainer! Fine!" I said quickly.

"Well, ya better hurry caus' he's not waiting for ya!" Max pointed.

I grabbed my duffel bag and swung it over my shoulder and grabbed the handle to my roll-along suitcase and darted off in pursuit of the purple-haired malefactor, calling 'bye' to my family and waving, too bad mum and dad weren't here to see me off.

He groaned when I reached his side but otherwise he ignored me. I tried to make conversation, "so at least I won't be the only one at the mansion-"

"There's more than just the two of us coming idiot", he sneered, still not looking at me.

"How do you know?" I asked in a softer ,questioning tone.

"Because it says so in the letter", he hissed like an agitated Seviper.

"No it doesn't", I protested, the rain was merely a drizzle now but it was still a humongous annoyance.

"'Students' is mentioned in the text stupid girl".

"Don't call me stupid you sexist jerk", I snapped.

"Try and stop me _stupid girl_ ", he emphasized the words 'stupid' and 'girl', deliberately taunting me.

I huffed angrily and spaced myself from him. "You do know where you're going right?" I asked.

He looked at me like I was crazy and them refocused on the ground, "hm", I _think_ that means 'yes'... Maybe.

He ducked his head even lower and closed his eyes, how does he do that? I'd have smacked into a tree and broken my nose by now.

I sighed and decided to focus on the sites. But all that was here was ultra-dense pine forest.

Finally we reached a giant bronze gate and when I say 'giant' I actually mean humongous! On the other side was a mystical silverish pathway leading through -you'll never guess it- more pine forest. I couldn't see anything beyond that. Paul and I stood there standing when Paul looked to the right, past me.

I followed his gaze and saw a cab pull over beside us. I grinned when a familiar blue-haired girl stepped out and hugged another strawberry-blonde haired girl inside the cab good-bye before the cab driver handed the girl her luggage and drove off.

"DAWN!" I cried, dropping my bags and running towards her


	8. Chapter 8 Dawn goes to the Bathroom

Oh my gosh! This has taken so long! I'm sorry! It won't take this long next chapter, please still ready, this chapter is worth it, it's got Ikarishipping! Bananaz4ever! You're in the next chapter, I'll explain the method of doing the chapters, or I'll send you an email explaining it, it's actually a simple method, email me or something, we need to get the next chapter up faster, sorry everyone, read away!  


* * *

"DAWN!"May cried,dropping her bags and running towards Dawn.

"Huh?,MAY!"Dawn cried as she was crushed in a breath-taking hug.

"Dawn! I can't believe it it's really you! It's been years! How are you? How's Caitlin? Melody wants to know that by the way..." May rambled on.

Paul rolled his eyes in the background, "well, well, well, if it isn't the original troublesome stupid girl", he said loudly so May pulled away from Dawn to glare at Paul.

Then she looked at Dawn, "you know him?" She asked her blue-haired friend.

"Unfortunately," Dawn answered as she walked in front of Paul, "By the way Paul,I've changed a bit,"

He raised an eyebrow, "how so?"

May snorted, "Is saying 'hi Dawn' so very hard for you Paul?"

Paul rolled his eyes, "it's not even worth my time", he turned to the bronze gate as a guard dressed in a navy blue uniform marched over from his side of the gate, he seemed to appear out of the mist.

"Can I help you three?" He asked in a deep, almost robotic voice, straight to business,

"Y-yeah, My name's May Maple and she's Dawn Summers and that's Paul Jones", May spoke up, pointing at first herself, then Dawn, then Paul.

"Humph", the guard grunted and barked into a walkie-talkie "We have Jones,Summers and Maple", and with an ear-piercing groan, like giant nails on a chalkboard, the grand gate heaved open,grinding the silvery things on the ground to moon dust. Without a second thought at the superstitious-looking path, Paul Jones trudged in, May looked at Dawn, a mixture of fright and

insecurity on her facial expression.

"Just come on," Dawn said as she walked up behind Paul,"You know Paul, When I said I had changed I meant that no matter how many times you try to wind me up, I'm not going to give you the pleasure of seeing me blow up." She said then walked ahead of him. May ran behind her trying to keep up with her 'walking' pace.

"Hm, pleasure hey? Pleasure for me is quiet, which I see is impossible for you" Paul groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You know, it's actually very unhealthy the way your going, no friends and such", May said,

"Does it look like I care?" he hissed so venomously that May cringed behind Dawn, then she peeked her head out,

"do you really have no concern of your own life?"

"What will it take to shut you up?" he growled.

May instead focused her eyes on the silvery things that crunched softly as they stepped on them. "Hey,are they some kind of.... pebble?" She asked.

"Silver river pearls", the robot-like guard said as he marched on.

"Wow", May said, staring at the beautiful stones.

Suddenly the trees parted to a beautiful gently flowing but very wide river,moonstones and smooth navy-blue rocks scattered across it's bottom, the color of Dawn's hair to be exact.

A quaint little arching bridge was the only way over. The wood looked stable at

least. The guard went over first but it creaked a little with his weight.

Paul had slightly longer legs than the girls, so he was able to overtake them,he

stepped onto the bridge,

"Wouldn't it be great if the bridge just 'happened' to fall while Paul was on

it right?" May whispered to Dawn.

"Yeah...," she replied "But I guess, in a strange way, if he were to die we'd

all miss him....somehow...."

"Yeah right," May answered and was about to take a step onto the bridge when a

plank of wood fell under Paul's foot.

"I thought that looked stable," Dawn said while looking down at the river

while backing away.

"Calm Down!" Paul shouted from half way across the bridge, "It was one

plank!"

"I'm still not going," Dawn said while, basically, gluing herself to the spot

she was standing in.

"Hurry up!" The guard grunted as Paul stood in the middle of the

bridge,

"You're wasting time here being paranoid, stupid girl", Paul said as he marched back over the bridge and to Dawn, "Either you cross, or I make you cross".

May stood where she was and Dawn

looked a little frightened at how close Paul was standing in front of her,

(there were only a few inches between them) Paul then grabbed her wrist and

started tugging her towards the bridge.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Dawn protested as she struggled to get out of Paul's

grip.

"Are you going to cross?" He asked. He sighed and said in a softer

voice,"listen, if you really are that scared of a gently flowing river on a

perfectly stable bridge then fine, I'll help you get across", he could not

believe what he was saying, here he was trying to be nice to troublesome, THE

Troublesome! the one who constantly annoyed the hell out of him, what

sounded so believing about it to him was that he WANTED to help her, to show her that she

was safe. "I'll go first alright, just don't tread too roughly and you'll be

fine",he added, unconsciously loosening his grip so instead of holding her

wrist he was now holding her hand as he made to lead her forward.

"Yeah I'll just follow behind you to," May said, cranky that she'd been left to fend for herself, while following Paul and Dawn, "These are the kinds of times you wish Drew was around," She mumbled

quietly enough so no one else could hear, or so she thought.

"Did I just hear her say she wished Drew was here?" Dawn whispered to Paul,

who became slightly flustered because he could feel Dawn's breath on his ear.

"I don't know," Paul answered, back in the same tone he normally uses, Dawn

looked disappointed, "Ask her yourself."

"Fine!" Dawn turned to May, "May, Did I just hear you say, you wished Drew

was here?"

"No!" May answered in a rushed voice, "Look the end of the bridge!" May said

in a, once again, rushed voice and ran ahead of Dawn and Paul.

At the end of the bridge Paul let go of Dawn's hand, she immediately missed the warmth,

"There see, you're fine, you didn't fall off the bridge." Paul said while

looking down at her,

Dawn giggled, "Yeah I guess your right, Thanks," Dawn said while blushing and looking to the

side.

Paul sighed in frustration, "I guess some things never do change", he said, more to himself than Dawn though as he continued on, leaving Dawn standing.

She broke out of her trance and hurried after them, catching up to May.

"Come on Dawn, were you really THAT scared of the bridge? Or did you just want Mr. Knight in Shining Armor behind us to come rescue you?" May giggled, "that's right", she added as Dawn looked at her in shock, "yes, i saw the way you blushed red when he grabbed your hand, and the way you looked when he stood so close to you!"

Luckily she was whispering this and Paul couldn't hear her, and even if he could he wasn't even paying attention, he was looking with eyes of wonder ahead of them. May looked up to see what he was looking at and her even her eyes gaped at the sight of the huge, modernized but still antique mansion, the gate was a gum ball beside this.

"Welcome to your new home ladies and gentlemen", the guard said as we walked up the path (still of silver river pearls) that was obviously built for carriages and such, it was like a round about, only a great brass fountain was the center.

Paul kept his eyes on the door, suddenly anxious to go in, to see where Gleah had spent many years of her life at.

"Oh my god!" Dawn gasped at the scenery and spun around, trying to take it all in at once,

"here here", May agreed, her eyes still beach ball wide. The great doors were Indian red with gold vine-like patterns bordering it, they didn't creak like the ancient gates had, they swung gracefully open to view a large hall, covered in paintings of ancient but beautiful nevertheless great monarchs of the house.

May felt such a slab of pride as an aura off them that she bowed her head slightly in respect.

May and Dawn were so busy staring that they didn't notice three butlers walk up, two men and a woman. Paul noticed and turned to them. May saw too and quickly faced them and Dawn did likewise.

"My name is Yoshi", a man with an English accent said, "I am the butler of miss May Maple".

"That's me!" May jumped, "I have my own butler!?"

"We only have the best here".

Paul's butler was the other man, his name was Felix.

"My name is Heather Wilkins, and I am your butler for your stay here", the woman said to Dawn, she was actually very young and pretty and had a kind face and voice, Dawn knew she was gonna like her.

"Now, we go to the parlor and you three will wait while we unpack your luggage for you", Yoshi said, leading the way as the other two skipped to either side of him, the parlor was just around the corner and had many plants and flowers in it, the lounge was soft and comfortable as

May plumped herself on it and sighed,

Yoshi held his hands out politely for her luggage, "May I?"

"Oh, sure", May said, handing her belongings over to the butler as he swept from sight. Paul repeated the gesture with his black backpack and Heather kindly took Dawn's luggage and vacated the room also.

"What now?" May asked, "We wait", Paul said. May pouted, she'd never been a saint for patience,

"this place it beautiful!" she blurted, "it's so clean and modern and yet, it's very old! And all the owners are so proud! It's gonna be a blast living here!" She exclaimed. There was a moment of silence until...

"Anyone know where the toilet is?" Dawn blurted out while looking round the lounge.

"No," Both May and Paul answered, giving her strange looks.

"Okay...I'm going to try find someone who can tell me where the toilet is," and with that she left.

"So...," May started while turning to Paul, "Why do you talk to Dawn nicer than everyone else? Do you have a crush on her or something?"

"Eh....," Paul's cheeks turned light pink, "No."

"really? Because it's not bad to have a crush you know, I mean, I have one", May said with a shrug, then she realized what she said and slapped her palm over her mouth.

"Then as you obviously agree, it's not the subject of discussion with the average trainer"-

"I'm not a trainer", May interrupted, "I'm a coordinator, but besides that, I guess you're right, but for reference, I think Dawn likes you, truthfully, more than I can say for myself", May admitted. "I really don't know what she sees for sure..." She looked at Paul's scowl plastered face intently, "but I'll bet she sees you more then me or anyone else for that matter could ever see of you".

"Thanks for the reference", he muttered. Suddenly May stood up and started stretching, then she looked out the wall-sized window that looks out to the fountain and beyond.

"Oh my gosh!" May Exclaimed, running to the glass to peer out, "Drew's _here_!?"


End file.
